Mizusagi
by Kumiko-no-baka
Summary: OS: Quand des esprits se mêlent de la vie d'une certaine constellationniste, celle-ci a intérêt à avoir le cœur bien accroché...


**Mizusagi**

* * *

Chaud. Il faisait très chaud. Tellement chaud que des mirages se dessinaient au loin. Tellement chaud que personne n'osait se promener tranquillement sur la plage.

Mais elle, se sentait bien. Elle n'avait jamais chaud ou froid puisque son corps n'existait plus. Seul son esprit voguait par-dessus les flots. Son corps était devenu d'eau.

Soudain, elle le remarqua. Un jeune homme qui lui était totalement inconnu se tenait tout en haut d'une falaise. Il fixait inébranlablement la mer, aucunement gêné par ses mèches blanches que le vent déchaînait. Que pouvait-il penser ? Que pouvait-il ressentir pour observer d'un regard si noir les vagues s'échouer sur les rochers ? Il n'allait quand même pas sauter ?

A cette pensée, elle se rua vers la falaise. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir l'humain jeter un coup d'œil sur elle. Mais c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait la voir et encore moins l'entendre. Elle continua donc son chemin et arriva juste à temps; le garçon venait de bondir. Il atterrit dans les "bras" de l'esprit qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Mais avant même qu'elle put faire quoi que ce soit, un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur le visage du "suicidaire". Il sortit un papier noir de sa poche de jeans et, tout à coup, le corps aquatique ne pouvait plus bouger. Les vagues heurtant les gros blocs de pierres tranchantes s'étaient aussi stoppées. Les nuages ne voguaient plus au grès du vent. Le temps s'était tout simplement arrêté.

Elle vit le mage nager rapidement jusqu'à la berge puis revenir avec un autre papier vert anis. Il lui colla sur le "front" et elle prit immédiatement la forme d'un lapin en peluche rose bonbon. Il accrocha le rongeur à sa ceinture et barbota jusqu'au sable blanc. A peine arrivés, le cours du temps reprit son droit. Le monde apparaissait en accéléré. Jusqu'à reprendre son état originel.

L'adolescent s'assit alors sur un tronc d'arbre mort depuis bien longtemps. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se tourna alors vers sa peluche et la fixa intensivement.

 _\- Désolé Ur. Mais si je n'avais pas fait tout ce cirque, tu ne serais sûrement jamais venue jusqu'à moi et..._

Son regard se brouilla tout à coup et il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il tomba lourdement sur le sable fin et devint blême. Ur, quant à elle, le regardait défaillir sans trop comprendre. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il manigancé un plan pareil ? Quels étaient ses étranges papiers colorés ? Mais surtout: comment avait-il réussi à la discerner parmi les flots ?!

* * *

Des minutes passèrent, se transformant en heures, et Ur était toujours prisonnière de ses songes. Elle avait eu le temps de détailler scrupuleusement le jeune homme: ses cheveux blancs aux reflets grisés, ses longs cils noirs, ses lèvres sanguines... Lui devait sûrement la connaître, il avait appelé par son prénom, mais elle... ne s'en souvenait pas du tout. Elle était même sûre de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

Une légère grimace apparue sur le visage du jeune homme: il reprenait doucement -mais sûrement- connaissance. Il regarda alors tout autour de lui, comme s'il devait faire le point quand il sursauta: le soleil chutait dans le ciel offrant un dégradé d'oranges magnifique.

 _\- Merde, j'suis en retard sur mon planning !_

 _"Euh... De quel planning il parle ?"_ Ur avait à peine fini de promulguer cette pensée qu'elle fut saisie vivement par le garçon et amenée vers l'immense forêt qui entourait la plage. Le garçon parvenait déjà au centre de l'espace vert qu'il eut une révélation. Il se stoppa d'un coup, provoquant un délicat baiser végétal sur la joue du lapin -ou plutôt un gros coup dans sa gueule de la part d'un tronc-, et retourna sur ses pas. Il reprenait son souffle quand il dénicha une sacoche sous son "banc" improvisé un plus tôt. Il déglutit quand il remarqua les quelques égratignures et salissures sur le tissu du lapin.

 _\- Aaahhhhh ! Désolé ! J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! Je suis très maladroit tu sais... Mais promis, je vais faire super gaffe à toi !_

Son sourire crétin et des goûtes de sueurs apparurent sur son visage. Il détailla Ur, comme s'il attendait une réponse lorsqu'il se tapa la tête. Il espérait vraiment une réponse...

Il fouilla alors dans le sac et y dégota un papier bleu roi. Il fouilla à nouveau et sorti un stylo plume. Il ôta le capuchon protecteur et écrivit avec le plus grand sérieux sur le papier. Juste un mot. Il l'appliqua sur sa nuque et d'immenses ailes noires lui poussèrent dans le dos. On aurait dit des ailes d'anges; seule la couleur les différenciaient.

Il captura la peluche dans ses bras, mis la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et bondit. Il commençait à s'élever dans les airs, aidé par ses nouveaux membres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés aux abords d'une ville spéciale et connue de tous grâce à sa guilde de mages. Il la contempla longuement. Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent et sa bouche laissa échapper quelques mots indéchiffrables. Il aurait pu rester des jours comme ça mais son temps était compté. Il atterrit donc à la lisière de la forêt pour éviter de se faire repérer, effaça ses ailes en appuyant dessus avec un papier blanc et couru en direction de la rivière qui traversait l'agglomération. Il y créa une petite cabane avec un autre papier bleu, y déposa la peluche et reparti effectuer la partie la plus périlleuse et aléatoire de son plan.

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains. Flottant à la surface de son bain glacé, elle fixait la porte de sa salle d'eau depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle gémit.

 _\- Pourquoi faut-il que la ville se soit transformée en fournaise géante ?_

 _\- Sûrement parce qu'on est en été..._

La mage sursauta. Depuis quand elle entendait des voix ? Soudain, elle l'aperçut. Un de ses camarades s'appuyait nonchalamment sur un mur de la pièce avec un magnifique sourire pervers.

 _\- Gray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? Barre-toi !_

* * *

Le mage de glace se retrouvait assit en tailleur dans la chambre de son amie, une marque rouge bien présente sur sa joue, attendant de retrouver l'audition. En face de lui, la belle blonde habillée d'une simple serviette blanche fulminait. Elle cachait vainement des rougeurs sur ses joues et ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Une seule restait constamment: Gray l'avait vu nue. Mais comment s'était-il introduit chez elle ? On s'en fout. Gray l'avait vu nue. Gray l'avait vue nue, bordel ! Elle risqua un regard sur l'exhibitionniste qui, à cet instant précis, méritait bien son surnom. Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et lui lança le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, détruisant le mince espoir du jeune homme de ressortir avec une seule joue écorchée.

 _\- Gray ! Tes vêtements !_

Comme d'habitude, le mage de glace n'en revenait pas. Il poussa un hurlement avant de se rhabiller en vitesse. La constellationiste soupira. Pourquoi cela le surprenait-il toujours autant alors qu'il se désapait à la vitesse de l'éclair au minimum six fois par jour ? C'était un grand mystère de la vie qui ne serait sans doute jamais découvert. Jamais découvert, comme l'entrée par laquelle ses amis mages arrivaient à entrer chez elle. En l'occurrence, c'était Natsu. Il observait la scène depuis maintenant cinq minutes et se retenait de rire, d'effectuer un quelconque commentaire sur la tenue de Lucy ou encore le comportement de Gray. Il voulait être le plus discret possible pour surprendre la blonde au maximum. Qui aurait cru ça ? Natsu, discret. Il s'approcha donc discrètement de la mage et laissa tomber devant elle une liasse de papiers griffonnés. Au moment même où ils touchèrent le sol, il la prit dans ses bras et lui susurra quelques mots.

 _\- Assez amusant, je dois dire. Mais il manque quand même quelque chose. Le nom du mage qui arrive à faire palpiter ton cœur par exemple._

Ses dernières paroles se fondirent avec un cri suraigu venant de sa pauvre victime. Gray, quant à lui, regardait ses camarades l'air défait.

 _\- T-t... Tu-tu l'as lu ?!_

Pour toute réponse, le dragon slayer émit un de ses légendaires sourires chaleureux, ce qui mit la blonde encore plus en colère que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Elle sonna ses squatteurs d'un coup de pied en pleine tête, bondit vers l'entrée de son appartement, attrapa son fouet magique fleuve d'étoiles et mit les garçons à la porte. C'en était trop pour elle. Trop de pensées se battaient dans son esprit. La honte, la colère, la peur... Il lui faudrait plus d'une semaine avant de pardonner à ses chers camarades.

Elle se dirigea, totalement chamboulée, vers sa chambre où elle ramassa son roman. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que quoi qu'elle fasse, il fallait toujours que Natsu soit au courant ?  
Et... Mais attendez ! C'était quoi ce comportement méga sexy qu'il avait adopté ? Depuis quand s'amusait-il de cette façon ? Se pourrait-il qu'il... Non ! Non ! Impossible ! Pas Natsu ! Pas son meilleur ami, son frère, son compagnon d'arme... Elle regagna en trombe la salle d'eau, plongeant dans son bain pour noyer ses angoisses pendant que plus bas, les deux mages redevenaient plus ou moins conscients.

Le dragon slayer se releva, riant machiavéliquement.

 _\- Ah, ah ! Tu t'es fait déverrouiller le glaçon._

Mais rien. Aucune réplique sanglante ne provenait du mage de glace. Ses mèches noires cachaient ses yeux et son teint était livide. On aurait dit qu'il était poursuivi par une Erza aux envies de meurtres.

\- Euh... Gray ?

Il commençait à trembler. Une aura meurtrière l'entourait. Il fixa Natsu d'un regard noir.

 _\- Bah quoi ?_

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur le front du mage de feu. Peur. Il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, regardé comme ça auparavant. Son intuition de dragon slayer lui dicta qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui le plus rapidement possible.

 _\- Bon... Je pense que je vais aller à la guilde. A plus tard Gray !_

Sa voix ne le trahissait pas. Pas plus que le sourire débile qu'il continuait d'arborer. Il partit cependant en courant laissant supposer quelque chose. Mais Gray restait impassible. Une horde de poisson volant aurait très bien pu l'attaquer qu'il n'aurait même pas réagit. Il était hanté par ses pensées. Les comment et pourquoi résonnaient dans sa tête. Il était complètement perdu lorsqu'un sentiment pris le dessus.

 _\- Je vais le butter._

Il commença à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les passants ne semblaient même pas surpris. En même temps... il s'agissait d'un mage de Fairy Tail. Cela faisait très longtemps, qu'ils n'espéraient plus de raisonner cette bande de vauriens et de barges...

* * *

Lucy sortait à peine de sa salle de bain. Elle regarda furtivement à droite et à gauche. Personne en vue. Rien à signaler. D'habitude ses deux amis seraient revenus à la charge... mais pas cette fois. Cette journée était vraiment étrange...

Elle prit donc tout son temps pour finir de se préparer et vagabonder dans les rues de Magnolia. Elle décida même d'entrer dans sa boutique favorite de fournitures magiques.

 _\- Oh ! Lucy-san ! Ça faisait longtemps !_

La mage reconnu le propriétaire du magasin tout de suite. En même temps, avec son éternel costard vert grenouille et sa chemise orange, il ne passait jamais inaperçu... Surtout les jours de forte chaleur où il chaussait des savates avec des chaussettes...

 _\- Pao-san ! C'est vrai ! Ça fait quoi... trois mois ? Vous m'avez manquée._

Elle s'était directement approchée du comptoir et s'y était assise, usant de son charme pour avoir quelques ristournes. Elle papillonna des yeux alors que le commerçant la regarda d'un air consterné et la fit descendre de son perchoir.

 _\- Je ne te connais que trop bien. Pas la peine de faire tout ce cirque pour avoir une remise de 10%..._

La constellationiste rigola un instant avant de plaisanter sur d'autres sujets avec le vendeur. Elle aimait vraiment les raisonnements de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant et ils étaient devenus rapidement proches. Ils avaient l'habitude de discuter de tout et de rien mais Pao avait immédiatement remarqué qu'un sujet était particulièrement épineux pour la mage: ses relations amoureuses. Il s'amusait donc beaucoup à la voir rougir, blêmir et déglutir en fonction des questions qu'il posait.

 _\- Et sinon... Comment ça se passe avec Natsu et Gray ?_

Lucy le regarda, déconcertée. Immédiatement elle se souvint des événements qui s'étaient déroulés une heure auparavant et se mit inconsciemment à rougir.

 _\- Rien du tout ! Natsu se comporte toujours comme un dragon et Gray comme un exhibitionniste. Pourquoi cette question ?_

Le propriétaire sourit. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée quand elle le voulait. Elle ne l'avait même remarqué. Pourtant tous ce qui la connaissaient et avaient un minimum de jugeote s'en rendaient compte au bout d'un moment. Il soupira donc en partant vers son arrière-boutique.

 _\- Pour rien, pour rien... Mais j'ai justement quelque chose pour toi._

La curiosité de la blonde était piquée à vif. Elle oublia momentanément ses péripéties de la journée et se demanda ce que son ami allait bien pouvoir lui conseiller. Peut-être une nouvelle clef d'argent ? Ou alors encore mieux: une clef d'or ! Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux tandis que le petit homme revenait avec un carton pas plus gros qu'une main. Il le déballa et en sortit une sorte d'écrin de velours noir.

 _\- Je te présente le Tama-ni, aussi connu sous le nom de Tama tama._

La mage avala sa salive avant de prendre le plus précautionneusement possible la marchandise dans ses mains. Elle enleva le couvercle et découvrit... un petit ours rose de la taille d'un dé à coudre ?!

 _\- C'est quoi ce truc minuscule ?! Il sert à quoi ?_

Le commerçant la regarda avec un sourire avant de lui confier:

 _\- Je n'en sais absolument rien._

Si Lucy se retenait de déglutir depuis qu'elle avait vu le fameux Tama-ni, lui demander de continuer après cette réponse était impossible. Elle se blasa donc, contenant une centaine de remarques cinglantes. Pao-san était son ami. Son père spirituel.

 _\- C'est pour cela que je te le prête pendant une période d'essai._

La jeune femme le regarda, méfiante. Que risquait-elle si elle acceptait ? Rien de très grave... N'est-ce pas ?

 _\- D'accord. J'accepte ton offre... Mais si jamais quelque chose de mal devait se produire, j'aurais le droit de prendre n'importe quel article de ton magasin gratuitement !_

La blonde ne laissa même pas le temps au commerçant de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle prit le ridicule petit objet, le congratula d'un sourire manipulateur et tourna les talons. Elle s'échappa du magasin, provoquant au passage un tintement de cloches, puis heurta... quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui la fit basculer par terre.  
Elle rouspéta un bon coup avant de comprendre; un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas se tenait au-dessus d'elle. La situation était gênante. De ravissantes plaques roses apparurent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle essayait de s'évader discrètement du jeune homme.

"Ploc''

Une goutte d'eau venait d'atterrir sur son front. Depuis quand il pleuvait ? Elle releva alors son regard et aperçut de magnifiques yeux verts inondés de larmes. Elle était tout aussi surprise que lui. Il regardait ses larmes tomber avec une telle incrédulité qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un cheval à deux pâtes coiffé d'une casquette qui chantait aussi bien que Liam Gallagher. Il se releva brusquement, lâchant un "merde" distinct et s'excusa auprès de la blonde. Il repartait déjà quand Lucy le retint.

 _\- Attend ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour que tu sois dans cet état ?_

Choquée, elle était tout simplement choquée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas continué sa route, oubliant instantanément cet accident ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle de cet être alors qu'elle ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ? Pourquoi se reconnaissait-elle dans sa détresse, dans ses pleurs incontrôlables ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle eu aucun contrôle sur ses dires ? Des tonnes de questions dévastaient son cerveau alors que l'autre la dévisageait.

 _\- Désolé... Franchement. J'ai jamais voulu tout ça..._

Sa tête se baissa, irrésistiblement attirée par le sol tandis que ses mèches blanches lui cachaient les yeux. La mage aurait juré avoir entendu un "Non... Jamais..." mais le souffle du jeune homme était si bas qu'elle pensait avoir rêvé. Le voir dans cet état la rendit mal. Très mal. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle voulait l'aider. Ce gars était sûrement atteint d'un plus gros problème qu'elle n'osait imaginer. Elle lui releva donc sa tête et l'amena dans son endroit secret. Un endroit spécial qui la rassurait, la calmait. Le garçon la suivait sans dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot jusqu'au moment où la mage s'arrêta.

Devant lui se dressait le plus vieux cerisier de Magnolia. Ses pétales multicolores avaient disparues depuis longtemps mais la prestance de l'arbre restait la même. Elle était même plus grande; ses centaines de feuilles, d'un vert plus intense les unes que les autres, renforçaient les différentes nuances qu'offrait le déclin du soleil. A présent, le ciel était redevenu bleu mais était bien plus foncé, bien plus sombre que dans la journée. Les oranges s'étaient réfugiés près de l'horizon et des teintes roses étaient fixées sur sa ligne. Les deux adolescents regardaient ce spectacle merveilleux sans rien dire. Le silence régnait depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes quand le garçon se lança.

 _\- Quand j'étais petit, je jouais souvent avec une petite fille. Elle avait de minuscules couettes brunes et promenait toujours un lapin en peluche avec elle. Elle était gentille avec tous. Peut-importe leur passé ou le comportement qu'ils avaient. On dévorait ensemble des tonnes de tartes à la cerise ou aux fraises. Sa bouche en était recouverte malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas se salir. C'en était même risible; la quantité de concentration qu'elle fournissait pour quelque chose qui pourrait paraître aussi futile. Mais tout prenait une autre dimension à ses yeux. Elle voyait le monde autrement, plus beau, plus éclatant. Et le monde lui rendait bien. Son sourire était resplendissant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, de l'admirer. Elle avait beau être légèrement plus jeune que moi, elle est devenue mon modèle. Je m'efforçais de lui ressembler. De n'avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de son optimisme et de sa générosité. Mais tout se brisa du jour au lendemain. Elle disparut sans laisser de traces. Mes parents me disaient que je fabulais, qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Et à chaque fois qu'ils me le répétaient, je me brisais un peu plus. Comment était-ce possible qu'un être aussi bon et magnifique existe en ce bas monde ? La probabilité frisait le zéro absolu. Mais une part en moi restait convaincue de son existence. Et elle avait raison... Quelques années plus tard, j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas une simple amie mais ma petite sœur. Mes parents l'avaient confiée à des amis bien plus riches, espérant qu'ils puissent la soigner de la maladie rare et incurable qui la rongeait. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils l'amenèrent voir d'éminents spécialistes qui essayaient tour à tour de la guérir. Mais ma sœur était l'exception. Les traitements ayant déjà fait leurs preuves avaient autant d'effet qu'un pansement sur une fracture ouverte. Elle était donc sous le contrôle permanent des médecins. En ce moment même, elle est à l'hôpital de Magnolia. Mais je n'aurai jamais le courage d'aller la voir directement. J'aurai trop peur de la brusquer, de la choquer. Si ça se trouve, je suis le seul à conserver précieusement ces souvenirs. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, elle était si petite..._

L'adolescent marqua une pause. Une pause calculée pour empêcher ses larmes de ruisseler inlassablement sur son visage. Il se gratta la gorge avant de reprendre.

 _\- Je pensais lui ramener le lapin qu'elle chérissait tant... Pour qu'elle se souvienne. Mais j'ai fini par le perdre pendant le voyage. Je suis tellement pitoyable. Je ne peux plus me présenter décemment à présent..._

Lucy écoutait son récit avec une attention particulière. Son passé l'avait profondément émue. Il était tellement triste et beau à la fois. Elle voulait que cette histoire finisse bien. Qu'ils vivent heureux et en harmonie jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 _\- Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être que mon avis, mais je pense sincèrement que ce lapin n'est qu'un artifice. Qu'il cache en fait ta peur d'être rejeté et de la perdre à nouveau. Mais tes sentiments sont sincères et toucheraient n'importe qui. Ils m'ont touché, ils toucheront ta sœur._

 _\- Elle ne se souvient pas. Je l'ai déjà aperçue, elle ne m'a pas reconnu..._

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il avait mal. Ça se voyait, ça se ressentait. Lucy se sentit obligée d'agir. Elle devait faire tout son possible pour aider cette âme en peine.

 _\- Et si on allait chercher cette peluche ensemble ? Ne perdons pas espoir. Nous la retrouverons quoi qu'il arrive ! Montre-moi exactement le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis ton arrivée._

Lucy eut alors un éclair de génie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _\- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi son petit nom ? Les personnes qui adorent leurs peluches en donnent tout le temps un !_

Le garçon était bien plus que stupéfait. Quoi ? Un nom ?

 _\- A vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus..._

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de questions.

 _\- Cherche bien ! Il a forcément une caractéristique spéciale non ?_

Il ricana intérieurement. Pour être spécial, il était spécial.

 _\- Euh... Oui. Maintenant que tu me le dis, il s'appelle Mizusagi !_

La blonde offrit un tendre sourire à son nouvel ami qui lui, rigolait machiavéliquement en son for intérieur. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes.

* * *

Ah, Fairy Tail ! Un véritable antre de paix et de sagesse. Dénué de toute bagarre ou discussion idiote. Un endroit profondément calme où le repos est le maître mot. Un lieu où les insultes sont bannies. Où aucune menace n'est prononcée. Surtout lorsqu'un Gray euphorique ouvre délicatement les portes de la guilde pour faire un bisou à son bien-aimé Natsu.  
Voilà ce qu'aurait pu être cette histoire si Mirajane, qui assistait à la scène, en était le narrateur. Mais malheureusement pour elle -et heureusement pour nous- ce n'est pas le cas. Rétablissons donc la vérité.  
Ah, Fairy Tail ! Une véritable réserve de bagarres en tout genre et de blagues les plus stupides les unes que les autres. Un endroit dominé par un brouhaha insoutenable. Un lieu à l'origine des pires insultes de Fiore. Abonné à un lot de menaces extraordinaires. Surtout quand un Gray furieux défonce la porte de la guilde pour pouvoir tuer son ennemi juré Natsu.

 _\- Ala ! Gray ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il se passe quelque chose ?_

La ravissante barmaid aux cheveux argentés gratifia le mage de glace d'un sourire chaleureux. Un sourire digne d'elle, comme sa curiosité hors-norme sur les petits secrets de ses amis.

 _\- Où est cet enfoiré de chalumeaux ?_

 _\- Parti pour un entraînement spécial avec Happy il y a environ dix minutes._

Gray se relâcha d'un coup. Toute sa pression contenue jusqu'à maintenant s'échappa. Il s'avachit sur un des tabourets du comptoir, déglutissant difficilement. Il connaissait Natsu; à l'heure actuelle il pouvait être n'importe où dans la ville à se lancer des paris débiles avec son chat bleu. Un verre apparut juste sous ses yeux. Des multitudes de bulles remontaient à la surface, offrant une odeur doucereuse à la boisson brune. Un Rhum Coca-coya. Cette fille était devin. C'était typiquement ce dont il avait besoin. Il engloutit le soda d'un trait et le reposa sur le bar en se léchant le coin des lèvres.

 _\- Tu en avais besoin à ce que je vois._

Gray gratifia son amie d'un sourire. Il savait que derrière cette phrase s'en cachait une toute autre. Une phrase comme: "Raconte à tata Mira ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état !", ou encore: "Dis-moi tout ! Je manque de détails croustillants à raconter à tous les autres membres !". Il soupira donc mentalement se jurant de ne rien dire, de ne même pas amorcer le sujet, peu importe le nombre de verres qu'elle pourrait lui proposer.

 _\- A voir ta tête, on dirait que Natsu a suivi mon conseil._

Le mage de glace se redressa brutalement, reversant son verre vide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

 _\- Attend ! Cette attitude... C'était ton idée ?!_

Mirajane ne répondit rien. Un verre focalisa soudainement toute son attention. Une minuscule tâche imaginaire ne voulait décidément pas partir.

 _\- A vrai dire, elle vient de moi. Tu penses sérieusement que Natsu aurait eu le courage de lire en entier le bouquin de Lucy ?_

Levy et les deux autres acolytes rigolèrent un instant. Voir Natsu potasser sagement un livre sans aucun dessin relevait, en effet, de l'ordre du miracle. Mais Gray s'arrêta d'un coup. L'information venait de monter au cerveau.

 _\- Donc en fait Natsu a simplement suivi votre plan ?_

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent. Une autre question parvint à l'esprit de Gray. De minuscules tâches rouges prirent possession de ses joues alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas perdre contenance.

 _\- Et... Ce mage qui arrive à faire palpiter son cœur existe réellement ?_

Elles acquiescèrent une fois de plus, un sourire calculateur se dessinant sur leurs visages.

 _\- Mais au fait... Lu-chan n'est pas dans les parages ? Elle doit me confier la suite de son roman._

La question de la mage aux mots -pas si innocente que ça- fit mouche dans le cerveau de Gray. Même si la blonde pouvait mettre vraiment très longtemps pour se préparer, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux heures. Et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il s'inquiétait. Des frissons envahirent son corps. Lucy ne pouvait pas se passer d'une visite quotidienne à la guilde même si elle prétendait le contraire. L'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or entourée d'une couleur rouge sang lui glaça l'échine. D'autres visions d'horreur apparurent sous ses yeux. Il blêmissait à vue d'œil tandis que l'idée d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien grandissait. Le dilemme fut vite réglé. Il bondit de son assise comme un chamois et se rua vers l'appartement de sa belle.

* * *

Rien. Personne. Pas de lumière allumée et encore moins le bruit réconfortant d'une respiration. Gray sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Si la constellationiste n'était pas chez elle... Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? S'était-elle perdue ? S'était-elle faite enlever ? Avait-elle finalement chuté dans le fleuve ?  
Des idées plus sombres les unes que les autres harcelaient l'esprit de Gray. Elles voulaient le détruire, le briser. Et cela marchait bien. Très bien. Trop bien. Le jeune homme était devenu livide. Il entrait doucement dans un état de léthargie profond. Tellement profond qu'il n'entendait pas les quelques coups qu'on tapait à la porte.  
Il fut soudain réveillé par un maternellement. Les gonds crissaient, la poignée était au sol et la planche de bois qui le séparait de l'extérieur branlait dangereusement avant de tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.  
La frêle silhouette d'un jeune homme de son âge se dessinait sur le seuil quand une voix puissante retentit.

 _\- Toi ! Tu es Gray de Fairy Tail pas vrai ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Viens vite. Il faut sauver Lucy. Elle a été piégée !_

Quoi ? Gray, totalement incrédule, fixa les grands yeux verts de son informateur. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait autant désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi penser, et encore moins comment réagir... Il restait bêtement bloqué à l'entente cette phrase. Son intelligence et sa jugeote l'avaient abandonné.  
Elles revinrent miraculeusement quand le garçon commença à courir en direction de la berge. Il avait presque disparu quand Gray se lança à sa poursuite.

* * *

Quinze minutes ? Trente ? Plus ? L'exhibitionniste ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il courait. Chaque seconde lui parut durer des heures. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de situation. Que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle le mettait tout simplement hors de lui. Il était poussé par la rage. Il avait dépassé son guide depuis longtemps et s'exécutait lorsque l'autre jeune homme lui criait d'aller à droite, à gauche ou de continuer tout droit.

 _\- Gray ! Stop, on est arrivés !_

La blonde restait stupéfaite. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était isolée de tout (jusqu'au moindre bruit) et voilà que son ravisseur lui annonçait que Gray arrivait. Attendez. Gray était là ?!

 _\- Gray ! Cours vite. Enfuis toi tant qu'il est encore temps !_

Mais à peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que la porte de la cahute qui la retenait s'ouvrit. De longues tentacules rouges s'extirpèrent d'une planche de bois pour venir attraper son camarade. Elle regardait la scène, horrifiée, alors qu'elle aperçut le même sourire en coin qui l'avait narguée un peu plus tôt. Ce type... Elle jurait qu'elle allait se venger. En attendant... il fallait qu'elle fasse sortir Gray d'ici. Mais comment ? Comment pouvait-elle faire ? Les tentacules qui la retenaient l'empêchaient d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'une de ses clefs et elle pouvait encore moins saisir son fouet. Elle eut alors l'idée. Elle se jeta en avant, commençant à se traîner tant bien que mal vers la sortie. Quelques-unes des tentacules qui retenaient Gray vinrent en renfort arrêter la blonde. Elle sourit. Sa déduction était vrai. Son plan marchait. Gray avait maintenant la possibilité de desserrer ses liens, d'utiliser sa magie et de... se ruer vers elle ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi gaspillait-il sa chance ? Il fallait prévenir la guilde avant de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Mais c'était trop tard... Gray coupait déjà les liens de la constellationiste alors que leur seule issue se refermait. Ils foncèrent pour arriver à temps...  
En vain. La portes s'était close et un étrange symbole violet trônait sur la serrure. Un son strident se fit entendre, signe que le sculpteur de glace préparait un de ses sorts pour les sortir de là.

 _\- Je ne vous conseille pas d'utiliser votre magie. Vous allez vous épuiser plus qu'autre chose._

Du bluff. L'exhibitionniste en était sûr. Il s'était déjà fait duper par ce type. Ça ne marchait plus maintenant qu'il connaissait sa vraie nature.

 _"Ice Maker: Ice Cannon"_

Un canon apparut dans ses bras et il tira un boulet contre les planches de bois. Celui-ci atterrit lourdement contre la surface et s'embrasa. Une grosse flaque d'eau était présente sur le sol tandis que les fées restaient stupéfaites. Leurs yeux et leurs bouches s'accordaient en un O parfait.

Un soupir venant de l'extérieur les fit revenir sur Earthland.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu si buté ? Maintenant que j'ai réussi ma mission, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais plus longtemps..._

 _\- Ça veut dire que l'histoire de ta petite sœur, de Mizusagi... Tout était faux !_

Lucy tremblait. La rage pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage. Dire qu'elle s'était sentie triste pour lui. Qu'elle partageait sa peine. Qu'elle s'y était identifié. Qu'elle allait même lui proposer de rencontrer les membres de Fairy Tail... Il s'était joué d'elle. Il s'était joué de la peine et de la détresse.

Elle n'hésita pas, elle prit son trousseau de clefs et en saisit une.

 _"Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits. Viens à moi: Taurus"_

Un flot de fumée conquit la pièce tandis qu'une silhouette massive se dessinait en son centre.

 _\- Nice body, Lucy !_

Le brouillard s'était déjà dissipé. L'esprit affichait un habituel air pervers à la vue du corps de sa maîtresse alors que celle-ci se blasa.

 _\- Taurus... Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?!_

Le taureau soupira. Il se sentit alors observé de près. Il se retourna vers le mage de glace, qui pendant un instant, le fixa avec un regard noir. Que se passait-il ? Il avait toujours fait ce genre de remarque mais jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Ses réflexions furent coupées par la constellationiste qui le rappela à l'ordre.

 _\- Taurus ! Défonce-moi cette porte !_

 _\- Avec plaisir._

Le taureau brandit alors sa hache légendaire et s'élança. Son arme avait à peine effleuré le bois qu'elle disparut.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?_

Les trois acolytes étaient passés de l'étonnement à la frustration. Ils auraient tout donné pour pouvoir sortir et se venger...

 _\- Désolé Lucy, même si tes seins sont les meilleurs au monde, je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité. Bye !_

La blonde soupira tandis que l'esprit avait disparu à son tour.

* * *

Coincés. Ils étaient piégés comme des rats. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leur magie. Ils étaient prisonniers. Mais que comptait-il leur faire ? Pourquoi les avoir traqués et amenés ici ?

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui lorsque tu en avais l'occasion ?_

Lucy craqua. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Trop de pensées l'avaient hantée depuis le début de la journée. Son quota d'interrogations était dépassé. Il lui fallait des réponses !

 _\- Tu aurais préféré que je fasse comme si je n'avais rien vu ? Que je te laisse seule dans ton coin et hop, on en parle plus ?_

 _\- Au moins on ne serait pas ici comme deux imbéciles à attendre un quelconque miracle._

 _\- C'est vrai qu'il est tellement plus agréable de..._

Gray fut coupé par un _"Aaaaaaahhh !"_ sonore de la blonde. Elle eut une révélation. Elle tâta ses clefs et en ressorti une.

 _"Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits. Viens à moi: Virgo !"_

 _\- Est-ce l'heure de ma punition, Hime-sama ?_

La constellationiste soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses esprits aient tous un caractère si... spécial ?

 _\- Non... Trouve juste un moyen pour nous sortir de là discrètement, s'il te plaît._

 _\- A vos ordres !_

Les chaînes de l'esprit tournèrent frénétiquement. Elles s'attaquèrent au sol et, rapidement, un trou commença à se former. Un "oh non !" se fit entendre à l'extérieur puis un éclat violet bloqua le travail de la servante. Elle s'extirpa alors de la crevasse, un symbole légèrement différent de celui présent sur la serrure l'empêchait d'avancer.

 _\- Désolée, Hime-sama. J'ai failli dans ma mission. Punissez-moi._

La blonde secoua frénétiquement la tête alors que l'esprit prit congés. Ils étaient définitivement coincés.

 _\- Bon... Je pense que vous avez compris. Inutile de vouloir vous échapper._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, prouvant que leur ravisseur s'en allait.

 _\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de nous ?_

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de reprendre.

 _\- Je veux juste que vous réalisiez quelque chose... Et à vrai dire, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas le voir. Arrêtez un peu de garder des tonnes de pensées enfouies dans votre cervelle ! Ça ne sert à rien. Soyez un peu honnêtes avec vous même !_

La voix se fit de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus lointaine. Si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps, les mages n'entendirent plus rien.

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la cabane depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Chacun repensait aux dernières paroles de leur ravisseur. _"Arrêtez un peu de garder des tonnes de pensées enfouies dans votre cervelle !"_

 _SPEAK !_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?_

 _\- Ne me dis pas qu'il voulait parler de ça ?!_

Lucy et Gray se regardaient, décontenancés. Que... pourquoi venaient-ils d'exprimer à haute voix ce qu'ils ressentaient ? Qu'est était cette voix stridente et agaçante ? Et pourquoi lui avaient-ils obéit ? Quand soudain la phrase du mage de glace fit tilt dans l'esprit de la blonde.

 _\- Tu penses qu'il voulait parler de quoi ?_

Gray la regarda, visiblement gêné de sa question.

 _\- Rien, rien. C'est pas important._

 _LIE !_

Les deux mages étaient incrédules. Ils arboraient une même mimique désabusée, hilarante d'un point de vue extérieur.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Ça vient de ton côté à chaque fois._

Second tilt. La blonde s'empressa de fouiller ses poches. Elle en ressortit un minuscule ours bleu marine.

 _\- Le Tama-ni... Il a changé de couleur..._

La voix de Lucy se cassait alors que Gray regardait l'objet avec méfiance.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

La mage le regarda avec un sourire désolé.

 _\- J'en ai vraiment aucune idée. C'est Pao-san qui me l'a prêté._

Gray regarda le présent d'un air froid et méprisant. Alors comme ça un gars lui offrait des cadeaux...

 _SPEAK !_

 _\- Putain !_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde Tama-ni de cette manière ?_

La blonde observa son ami. Il était bizarre aujourd'hui. Ses joues devenaient rouges tandis qu'elle se remémorait les événements de la journée. Comment il l'avait vue complètement nue, dans son bain, en train de se plaindre de la chaleur étouffante... Elle reprit ses esprits quand un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son coéquipier.

 _\- Gray ?_

 _\- Ouais ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis ce matin ?_

Le mage ne répondit rien. Lui-même n'en savait rien... Ou alors avait-il peur de comprendre...

Un crissement suraigu l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. L'ours redevint rose pâle et se projeta dans les mains de Gray. _"Je veux juste que vous réalisiez quelque chose... [...] Soyez un peu honnêtes avec vous même !"_

C'était donc ça ? C'était pour ça qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on la touche, qu'on la regarde, qu'on lui offre des choses. C'était pour ça qu'il se sentait mal quand il ne savait pas où elle était. C'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la protéger... Il l'aimait.

Un sourire doux s'afficha sur son visage tandis que la blonde se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Ses rougeurs réapparurent quand elle sentit le regard pesant de Gray sur elle.

 _\- Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- J'ai réussi. J'ai réalisé._

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de la blonde, soulagée.

 _\- Vraiment ?! C'est quoi ?_

Le sourire de l'exhibitionniste se fit plus pervers alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de la mage. Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand une force inconnue obligea Lucy à fermer les yeux. Le sourire du jeune homme disparut. Pendant plusieurs secondes il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Tama-ni et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il eut un pincement au cœur alors qu'il continua son chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

 _\- C'est un se-cret_

Il avait susurré cette phrase tout en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe. La belle fut parcourue d'un frisson lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du mage dans cou. Face à cette réaction, Gray se retint de lui mordiller l'oreille ou d'attaquer sa nuque. Il se retira avant de perdre la raison. Il sentit alors de fines lèvres se placer sur les siennes. Surpris, il observa bêtement la blonde pour savoir si c'était bien réel. Il fut réveillé par la langue de son «amie» qui taquina sa lèvre inférieure, la suçotant par moment et la mordant à d'autres. C'était tellement grisant qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement.  
Soudain, tout s'arrêta. La blonde rouvrit ses yeux et le fixa, interdite.

 _\- De-désolée... Je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prise..._

Gray ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était devenu impuissant. Une partie de lui, lui criait de recommencer alors que l'autre désespérait. Il observa les réactions de la blonde. Elle était en proie à de terribles frissons et ses joues étaient bien plus que rouges. Quand son coéquipier s'était approché, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'embrasser. Elle avait laissé parler son instinct. Elle avait laissé parler son désir profond. Et à vrai dire, elle avait adoré. Elle s'était même sentie étrange quand elle s'était retirée... Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle.  
Des bras l'entourèrent, lui procurant de nouveau cette chaleur dont elle était devenue accro. Elle vit Gray l'attirer vers lui et il cala sa tête dans son cou.

 _SPEAK !_

 _\- Si elle savait le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de la prendre dans mes bras..._

 _\- Je pourrais rester des jours entiers comme ça..._

Ils se regardèrent légèrement gênés quand ils se rendirent compte des paroles de l'autre.

 _\- Reste alors._

La voix du brun était si douce qu'elle en devenait presque suppliante. La mage ne put résister Lorsque Gray ressentit les fins doigts de sa partenaire effleurer sa chemise, il se mis doucement à divaguer. Il rêva de l'embrasser, de découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau, de se serrer contre elle encore et encore...

Un second crissement suraigu les fit sursauter, leurs regards se posèrent immédiatement sur le Tama-ni quand celui-ci fut remplacé par une feuille blanche. Elle voleta quelques instants avant de se déposer sur le sol. Tout à coup, les parois de la cabane tremblèrent. Elles oscillaient dangereusement entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. Par réflexe, Gray attira la blonde encore plus vers lui et ferma les yeux, attendant la chute de quelconques planches. Attendant. Attendant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida enfin à rouvrir les paupières.

 _\- Ouah !_

Devant lui se trouvait le ciel le plus étoilé qu'il ait eu jamais l'occasion de contempler. Même le comptable le plus doué et reconnu n'arriverait pas à les dénombrer. Chaque étoile brillait de mille feux et se reflétait sur l'étendue d'eau. On aurait dit qu'elles se battaient pour être la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus délicieuse.

La blonde découvrit la scène à son tour. Elle, qui adorait les étoiles, ressemblait à une enfant au milieu d'un magasin de jouets plus exceptionnels les uns que les autres.

Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détourner du ciel magnifique. Ils détaillaient chaque étoile une à une. Quand soudain, un fil de lumière parcouru quelques mètres jusqu'à l'horizon.

 _\- Une étoile filante, fais un vœu !_

Lucy referma les yeux, afin de promulguer son souhait quand elle sentit les bras de Gray glisser lentement sur ses hanches. Ses lèvres empoignèrent les siennes dans un échange empreint de tendresse. Le brun ne voulait absolument pas lâcher sa belle et la blonde encore moins. Ils commençaient à manquer d'oxygène mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Leur baiser prit une autre dimension lorsqu'il s'amusa avec la langue de sa partenaire. Des éclairs parcouraient la jeune femme. C'était son premier vrai baiser et elle ne voudrait l'échanger pour rien au monde. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait la rendait incandescente. Elle aurait très bien pu s'enflammer mais ils durent s'arrêter en cours, l'oxygène manquant trop. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le mage de glace ne se penche à son oreille pour souffler quelques mots. Un _"Je t'aime"_ sincère et tendre.

* * *

Une silhouette encapuchonnée admirait la scène, un large sourire présent sur son visage.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de doute, il s'est surpassé._

Sa voix, bien que basse, laissait transparaitre qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Elle fit un pas en avant, se démarquant de l'obscurité dans laquelle elle baignait, avant de sortir trois papiers de son petit sac à main rose à froufrous bleus.

 _\- Mais il a oublié quelque chose..._

Elle soupira un instant en repensant à la façon dont le "ravisseur" était parti en laissant Ur -toujours sous la forme d'un lapin en peluche- assister à la déclaration de son disciple. Il fallait qu'elle finisse le travail...  
Elle embarqua donc sur la gondole des deux amants, décrocha "Mizusagi" de la proue et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Les deux tourtereaux ne s'en rendirent même pas compte, trop absorbés dans leurs activités.

Elle, courut comme une dératée jusqu'à pouvoir discerner les lourdes portes de Fairy Tail. Elle reprit son souffle et se prépara mentalement. Ce qu'elle allait faire était plutôt dangereux pour elle. Quelques secondes de trop et elle pourrait en pâtir lourdement. Elle tendit une feuille noire et, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le temps s'arrêta. Elle fonça vers le bar de Mirajane sous les yeux éberlués des fées et y déposa deux autres papiers avec la peluche. Elle se retourna vivement, souriant quand elle aperçut Erza la bouche grande ouverte a quelques millimètres d'un morceau de fraisier, avant de partir pour de bon. Elle était arrivée à quelques pas de la porte quand un véritable géant lui bloqua le passage. Ses jambes commençaient à flageoler, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde plus de temps.

 _\- Fais revenir mes enfants à leur état normal ! Immédiatement !_

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Elle avait deux solutions. Soit elle affrontait Makarov, soit elle libérait son sort et se battait pour sa survie.

 _\- Bon... Soyons fous,_

Elle déchiqueta le papier noir et le temps reprit son droit. Le maître sursauta face à ce taux d'activité hors norme alors que la fille en profita pour s'échapper.

* * *

 _\- Alors Gemini, vous avez réussi ?_

 _\- Yeah !_

L'esprit effaça rapidement son apparence troquant son corps d'adolescent frêle aux yeux verts pour deux petits corps distincts. Il afficha d'énormes sourires.

 _\- Et Lyra avait raison, Lucy a couru quand je lui ai raconté l'histoire du pauvre petit lapin perdu._

 _\- D'ailleurs elle est passée où ?_

Les jumeaux regardèrent chacun un coté de la ruelle sombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient... sans la moindre trace de la musicienne. Aucune silhouette encapuchonnée ne se démarquait. Aucune voix mélodieuse ne se faisait entendre. Et l'heure continuait d'avancer. Elle tournait doucement. D'une lenteur maladive. Chaque minute qui passait inquiétait un peu plus les deux protagonistes. Ils s'étaient pourtant donnés rendez-vous. Alors pourquoi l'esprit d'argent ne les rejoignait toujours pas ? Dans peu de temps les pouvoirs temporairement accordés par le roi des esprits disparaîtraient. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent d'ici là ou ils seraient coincés entre Earthland et le monde des esprits...

* * *

Le silence absolu régnait dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Un silence lourd, pesant. Celui d'une poignée de mages qui découvraient une scène de désolation. C'était un véritable cataclysme. Plus personne ne reconnaissait les lieux. Les murs étaient éventrés, les tables dispersées aux quatre vents, les verres renversés, les lanternes écrasées, les nappes déchirées... Des tas de débris jonchaient le sol. La suractivité de ces membres pendant quelques secondes avait réussi à dévaster l'ensemble du grand hall.

Tous se demandait ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Comment le temps avait pu s'arrêter pour finalement s'accélérer jusqu'à reprendre son cours normal. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve. Même s'ils étaient conscients, ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place dans leur propre corps. Comme si cette situation ne les concernait pas. Comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment vécue. Ils se regardèrent tous, totalement défaits. Ils cherchaient s'il y avait des disparus. Si un de leurs camarades manquait à l'appel. Si un de leurs camarades était gravement blessé, ensevelit sous les décombres, proche de la mort. Ils pensaient aux pires scénarios possibles et imaginables. Alors ils comptaient, re-comptaient, re-re-re comptaient le nombre de personnes qui étaient présentes dans leurs souvenirs et celles qui étaient sous leurs yeux.

Quand soudain un cri d'effroi les interrompit. Ils se retournèrent directement vers la source de ce bruit. Erza observait avec horreur une large flaque rouge qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Certaines personnes s'évanouirent. D'autres ne pouvaient plus bouger, elles étaient pétrifiés sur place. D'autres encore étaient victimes de sueurs froides et de soubresauts incontrôlables. Quant aux derniers, ils rassemblaient tout leur courage pour s'approcher d'une Titania tremblotante. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais sa voix se cassait avant qu'elle puisse articuler le moindre mot. Une aura froide l'entourait et elle se battait pour contenir ses larmes. Finalement, elle craqua:

 _\- Mes... Mes fraisiers !_

La reine des fées s'échappa rapidement tandis qu'elle laissait tous les autres mages abasourdis, essayant de se remettre de cet ascenseur émotionnel. Elle venait de leur faire une peur monstrueuse. Des fraisiers, qui s'en souciait ? Cependant si Erza avait réagi de cette manière, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas pire. Un long soupir de soulagement retentit. Ils pouvaient enfin respirer.

 _\- Les gars, vous m'expliquez pourquoi on vient de croiser Erza, les larmes aux yeux, courir comme..._

Gray ne put finir sa phrase. Sa main se resserra un peu plus sur celle de Lucy alors qu'ils adoptaient une position défensive.

 _\- Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?_

Le couple inspecta leurs amis, en attente de réponse lorsque Lucy vit Wendy, inerte sur le sol. Elle se rua vers elle, criant désespérément le nom de son amie.

 _\- Pourquoi personne ne l'aide ? Appelez Polyussica , vite !_

Une petite patte se posa sur son épaule.

 _\- Du calme Lucy, elle s'est juste évanouie après une mauvaise blague d'Erza._

La blonde eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se retourna vers Charuru puis vers Wendy puis encore vers Charuru et encore une fois vers Wendy. Elle soupira, mi soulagée, mi-exaspérée. Ses amis avaient vraiment fait fort.

Sa respiration reprit un rythme à peu près normal alors que Mirajane lui expliqua les derniers événements. La blonde était perplexe et ses sourcils se froncèrent exagérément. Son regard se figea sur le comptoir du bar où un lapin en peluche trônait fièrement.

 _\- Mi… Mizusagi ?!_

Il y avait donc un lien entre son ravisseur et l'attaque de la guilde...

Elle se leva dans un état second et se dirigea vers l'animal, Gray la suivant de près. Les feuilles accrochées aux pattes arrière éveillèrent d'autant plus sa curiosité. L'une était vert anis alors que l'autre semblait tout à fait banale. Le mage de glace s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un message. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

 _«Afin que d'autres puissent naître, les mots doivent s'effacer. Crois en toi; tu n'es plus égaré, tu es fort.»_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. Ils lui rappelèrent la chanson improvisée par Lyra sur l'île de Galuna. Ils firent ressurgir les souvenirs douloureux de son passé. Un maelstrom de sentiments différents s'empara de lui. De la nostalgie, de la mélancolie, de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère, de la détermination et du courage.

Il se saisissait de la peluche, pensant intensément à Ur, quand un nuage de fumée engloutit le hall. Gray ramena instinctivement la blonde et la peluche contre lui. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il sentit deux corps se blottir contre lui.

La fumée s'évanouit aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était installée, laissant Gray pantois devant une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre un jour. Dans ses bras, se tenaient les deux femmes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il connaissait résolument cette silhouette, ces cheveux, ce visage, cette odeur... Il ne put réprimer ses larmes.

 _-_ _Tu as beau me dépasser, tu restes quand même un morveux, Gray…_

Il sourit devant la pique de son maître qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder contenance. Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui, la serrant tellement fort qu'elle douta sérieusement de pouvoir garder toutes ses côtes intactes. Il avait tellement imaginé ce moment. Il avait rêvé pouvoir la revoir ne serait-ce que quelques instants, juste pour lui exprimer toute sa détresse, lui demander pourquoi, lui dire qu'elle lui manquait atrocement, qu'il regrettait, qu'il s'en voulait, que grâce à elle il n'était plus le gamin prétentieux qu'il avait été, qu'il était devenu un homme à peu près bien, qu'il était heureux. Mais toutes ses idées de discours s'envolèrent. Il se grisa de son contact, de cette chaleur et c'est avec toute la force dont il disposait qu'il lui murmura un _«Merci… pour tout»._

* * *

 **Mischief Managed (NDA)**

 _Et une happy end, une !_

 _J'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité quant à la façon de finir cette histoire. A la base, je pensais laisser Gray et Lucy dans le bateau mais trop de questions restaient en suspens. (Et il y a des limites au «C'est une fanfiction. Je fais ce que je veux, biatch !» xD)_

 _Je suis quand même plutôt contente du dernier paragraphe. J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire la scène et les émotions que j'imaginais... (et de pas être à l'origine de vomissements plus ou moins massifs pour cause de mièvrerie aiguë xD Pour ma défense : Ur va reprendre sa forme aqueuse une fois Gemini, Lyra et Loki rentrés dans leur monde et retournera dans l'océan selon le cycle de l'eau. Tout ne sera donc pas joyeux dans le meilleur des mondes (Si, si j'vous jure ! Imaginez la gueule de Jubia quand elle rentrera de mission *^*))._


End file.
